A Surgeon and His Patient
by roo17
Summary: Let's just say that getting hit by a bus was definitely NOT what Lucci had planned for the day. But, then again, if he hadn't been hit, he probably never would have met the interesting surgeon who went by the name of Trafalgar Law. Law/Lucci. Lawcci. Bad summary.


A Surgeon and His Patient  
l: The Wrong Way to Stop a Bus

* * *

 _Summary: Let's just say that getting hit by a bus was definitely NOT what Lucci had planned for the day. But, then again, if he hadn't been hit, he probably never would have met the interesting surgeon who went by the name of Trafalgar Law. Lawcci. (Sorry for the horrible summary) *laughs* *gets shot*_

 _Warnings: AU, swearing, ooc (I have never written Lucci or Spandam before and please please please forgive me if they're too ooc)(I mean, I know Spandam will definitely be ooc)(I apologize to the Spandam fans out there who might read this)(please don't kill me)(I did it for the sake of the plot)(and also I apologize to the Lucci fans)(writing Lucci is hard enough)(writing AU!Lucci is even a bit harder)(also this will probably be around 3-5 chaps)(not quite sure just yet)(and updates will probably not be quick)(feel free to shoot me)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own our little leopard or snow leopard. I wish I did, though. Because Lucci and Law, hawt damn. But nope. Oda owns them. *sighs*_

* * *

 _It is easy to dodge the spear that comes in front of you but hard to avoid an arrow shot from behind.  
_ _-  
Every adventure requires a first step. Trite, but true, even here.  
_ _-Cheshire_

* * *

Lucci was having a horrible day, one that was more horrible than usual.

The power in his apartment had gone out sometime around one in the morning and hadn't come back on, meaning his alarm clock wasn't on and that caused him to wake up thirty minutes late. Luckily, his pigeon, Hattori, was hungry and decided to wake him up for food.

Once he was out of bed and his pigeon was fed, he quickly got dressed and made one cup of coffee before he left for work. He straightened out his tie as he rode in the elevator, giving a dark curse for not remembering to set a backup alarm on his phone in case of a blackout. Of all the years he worked as a P.I., it was the first time he was ever late to work. His perfect record broken because he made one small mistake. Of course.

His boss was just going to _love_ this.

The fact that Spandam hadn't called him even once was quite surprising. Lucci pulled out his phone as he exited the building to see just how late he was running…only to discover his phone's battery was dead. Great. Spandam was going to throw a _fit_. Never mind that Lucci has never been late before, or was one of the best private investigators in the business. Why did Spandam even have to be their boss? Couldn't someone less… _idiotic_ have taken over the business? Someone who actually _respected others?_ Apparently not.

He didn't want to chance coming in later than he already was so he turned on his heels and began to run in the direction of his job. Along the way, Hattori landed on his shoulder with a small coo. Lucci reached up with one arm and stroked the soft feathers on the bird's breast. Despite the fact that Lucci was a cat person, he absolutely loved Hattori. The bird was more loyal than almost every human Lucci ever met.

He rounded a corner and came to a sharp stop to prevent himself from running into another person who seemed to be running late. The other man also came to a quick halt. They made eye contact for a brief second—amber against gold. The man let out a very breathy 'sorry' and went around Lucci to continue running down the street. Lucci looked at the man's retreating back for a moment before he too continued on his way.

It was at least another six minutes before he reached Cipher Pol.

And there, just outside of its doors, was a fuming Spandam impatiently waiting for him. "LUCCI! THERE YOU ARE! WHERE HAVE YOU–"

Ah, yes. It was indeed going to be a long day.

* * *

Law was having a good day, which was actually quite rare for him.

He had managed to get nearly sixteen hours worth of sleep and it left him feeling more rested and rejuvenated than he'd felt in several months. Slipping out of bed after stretching, he headed for the kitchen to make his morning coffee and quite possibly eat some of the fish he hadn't been able to finish for dinner.

After finishing his coffee, he decided a shower was in order before breakfast. The water was hot, and it felt heavenly against his muscles as they released their tension and relaxed under the stream. Halfway though his shower, he heard his phone go off. Sticking his head out, he glanced at the screen and grimaced. _Mugiwara-ya_ , it read. Law scowled and went back to showering. He once operated on Luffy's brother a few months ago and ever since then, the entire Monkey family had been constantly bothering him. Come to our family dinner, they'd say. You're apart of our family, they'd say.

Law felt like they were slowly driving him _insane_.

The entire Monkey family was out of their minds and if Law could have his way, he'd want nothing to do with the family. Sadly, though, he couldn't always have his way, and they were now apart of his life no matter how much he hated it.

He finished his shower and got dressed, bringing a towel with him into the kitchen to dry his hair. He threw the leftovers of his dinner into the microwave and took a seat at the kitchen table, letting out a content sigh. Maybe today he'd be able to visit Cora-san for a little bit. But before the microwave even finished reheating his food, Law's pager went off. He was needed at the hospital for an emergency surgery. He quickly grabbed his keys and put on his shoes before leaving his house, running down the sidewalk in the direction of the hospital. If he hit all the crosswalk signs, he'd be there in under three minutes.

Just before he could round one corner, he came to sudden stop as another man came rushing toward him. Oddly enough, he had a white pigeon wearing a tie on his shoulder. They made quick eye contact and Law couldn't help the surprise he felt flare in the back of his mind. The man had pure amber eyes, one of the rarest colors for humans. Law himself had pure gold irises, something that was practically unheard of for humans as well. But he had a surgery to get to, he had no time to admire such a rare – yet beautiful – sight. "Sorry," he said breathily before going around the man headed for the hospital once again.

And as he made his way through the doors of the hospital, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever seen that man again.

* * *

Lucci gave a thick sigh as he headed down the nearly empty sidewalk, his hands resting in his pants pockets as he stared listlessly at the ground. Spandam had chewed him out for ten minutes this morning, literally; Lucci had been counting the seconds as the purple-haired man continued yelling. Then, the man had the _nerve_ to stick Lucci behind a desk for the day for being late. The amber-eyed male couldn't believe that due to him being late once, he was stuck to desk duty for a week.

His coworkers also showed their disapproval over his situation, but Spandam ignored them and ordered everyone back to work. Whatever. As long as it never happened again, he wouldn't mind too much. From his shoulder, Hattori cooed once more and he glanced to the bird. He already had the beautiful pigeon for nearly eight years, and oh how the little feathered animal kept him company. Lucci had no need for friends, really. He was a very quiet and solitary person who got down to business. He saw no need to beat around the bush, it only wasted time. So having a pet was really all he needed in his life.

Something bumped into his shoulder and he looked to up to find that he'd accidentally walked right into someone. "My apologies," he said, his eyes landing on the teen before him. The younger male grinned brightly and waved him off.

"Don't be sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going either!" Lucci stared for a moment, nearly caught off guard to how cheerful the male was being to a complete stranger. "Woah, your pigeon is wearing a tie! That's kinda cool."

"Thank you," Hattori suddenly said. The look that came over the teen's face was practically priceless, and Lucci thought that maybe he was actually looking at a child rather than someone who was nearly 18.

"Woah, _the bird can talk! That is sooooo cool!_ " The corner of Lucci's lips twitched. Some people were so naive and innocent to let such a little thing excite them so. "Well, I gotta go. Bye Pigeon Guy! Bye Pigeon!" The teen then continued on his way, his smile bigger than it was before.

"Lucci!" The amber-eyed male resisted the urge to sigh as he turned to see none other than Spandam stomping his way over. His boss didn't look happy, not at all. "This is all your fault!"

"Sir?" Lucci had no idea what was his fault and he damn well wanted an explanation of what was going on. Spandam looked awfully pissed, and that was never a good thing. It usually meant a lot of unnecessary yelling and insults being thrown at everyone and thing in the vicinity.

"I just lost a very rich client all because you were late for work! And they had the nerve to insult my business! To insult _me!_ " The purple-haired male began stomping his foot rather childishly and those who were passing by couldn't help but throw glances their way. Lucci wished he could simply walk away but he knew that was out of the question. He would no doubt get fired if he did that. Despite the fact Spandam usually talked highly of Lucci, the man was ready to fire anyone who he felt made a mockery of him. Although, the thought of getting fired actually sounded quite nice right about now.

"And now Mr. Sakazuki is threatening to end my business because he was the one who recommended Saint Roswald to come to us! If I lose Cipher Pol because of you, I will personally ruin your life, Lucci! I don't care how well of a private investigator you are, I will not tolerate any type of failure in my presence!"

"Sir, I–"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! I should have known you'd let me down sooner or later! I can't trust anyone to do their job nowadays! I have to do everything myself it seems!"

"Sir–"

"What is it?!"

"I quit," Lucci finally got out, a steady glare in his eye. He no longer wished to put up with Spandam, the man was a complete imbecile that cared about nothing but his reputation and safety. The purple-haired male stared at Lucci with wide eyes for a moment, his words caught in his throat. Then, more yelling ensued.

"What do you _mean_ you quit?! You can't quit, not now! I wont allow it! We need to get Saint Roswald to hire us! And in order for that to happen, _you_ –" Spandam pointed his finger right in Lucci's face, "have to go apologize to him! Grovel if you have to, just make sure he comes back to Cipher Pol!"

"I grovel to no one," Lucci quickly bit out. The idea of doing something so degrading nearly had him snarling. He would do no such thing for the likes of Spandam. "If anyone should do the groveling, it should be you."

"How dare you–!"

"You are a feeble-minded imbecile that has no right to run a P.I. business, much less the best one in the city. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find myself a job." To say that Lucci felt a little better after that would have been an understatement. He wished he could fully tell off the male but he didn't want to push the man too far. Heaven knows that Spandam blowing up only meant more screaming and terrible headaches, followed by an endless amount of threats.

Lucci turned away from his ex-boss, a small smirk on his lips as he began walking down the sidewalk once more. Finding a job would be hard in today's economy, but almost any job would be much better so long as Spandam wasn't around. If he remembered correctly, he once helped a man named Paulie about a year ago. The man had told him if he ever needed a job to come find him. It was a long shot, but he didn't have any other options at the moment. Being a shipwright would definitely be a–

A sudden weight against his shoulders forced Lucci to lose his balance, and Hattori instantly flew to the sky at such a violent jolt. His world began to tilt as he fell forward toward the street, his eyes widening as he realized he had just been _pushed_ off the sidewalk. He could hear a vehicle approaching, most likely doing the speed limit of thirty-five mph. A loud honk and screeching brakes told him that he was falling in front of a bus. Of course, just his luck.

The chances of him actually surviving such an accident were slim, and a second before his body collided with the moving vehicle, he could only hope someone would take care of Hattori when he was gone.

He felt the impact, and the pain that accompanied it.

Then, nothing.

His entire world went black.

* * *

Since Law hadn't been able to eat any breakfast, he currently stood before one of the many vending machines that could be found in the hospital. He gave a quiet hum as he contemplated each of his choices. He wasn't much in the mood for chips, and chocolate wasn't exactly a healthy snack, especially when it was the first thing you'd be eating for the day. Crackers weren't exactly at the top of his list either. That left him with peanuts or granola bars. Seeing as peanuts weren't the most filling thing, he decided to go with the granola bar.

Off to the side, Penguin, one of the assistant surgeons that worked under Law, silently shook his head as he watched his coworker stare at the vending machine. He had to resist the urge to drag the male to the lunchroom for a real meal because he knew how the man felt about being ordered around. So he simply left Law to his business and went back to looking at the charts in his hand while Sachi stood off to the side flirting with nurses as usual.

Law began to drop quarters into the machine, his mind wandering to what he was going to do after work. Visiting Cora-san was still an option, so long as he was out before seven. Or maybe he could stop by the library and rent out any new medical books that came in within the last month. As he pushed the last of the change in, he moved his fingers over to the keypad to enter the code for the granola bar. But before he could do that, a nurse ran over calling his name.

"Doctor Trafalgar, we have a patient coming in who's in critical condition. It's a male, age 28. Name is Rob Lucci. He was hit by a bus." Law ditched the vending machine immediately as he followed the nurse to the Operating Room to prepare for surgery, his appetite disappearing in an instant. He could always eat later.

Right now, he had a life to save.

* * *

 _A/N: OH MY GOD SACHI'S ACTUAL NAME IS SHACHI. DAMN IT. I NEVER KNEW. DAMN IIIIIT. Sorry. Just…wow. That caught me off guard. Should I just stick with Sachi? (Fuckin' fail, roo) (And guys. This Lawcci pairing. It's becoming bad for me. Srsly. I have been swearing (on the net) outside of my stories ever since I began shipping it. Like, it brings out the swearing side of me so easily. XD)_

 _And yeah. I hope I didn't fail too badly writing Lucci and Spandam… If I did,_ _let me know_ _. Seriously. If you guys don't let me know, then I won't know what I'm doing wrong. (I also didn't know how actual hospitals work, so…whoops if anything's wrong~)_ _Criticism is always welcome as long as it's not in the form of hate mail. Also, this is like a test write to learn how to write Lucci's character. I originally wanted to do a canon-ish Lawcci, but, well...it didn't really work out. Sorry!_

 _Anyway, thank you for reading this! If you did, anyway. I know a lot of you are probably wanting to scream at me to update Memory Trap, but don't worry! The chapter is halfway written! So…yeah…it should be out…before the end of this month… Sorry… Feel free to shoot me. *paints target on forehead*_

 _P.S: Sorry this AN is so long. XD But if you guys want to see Lawcci art, go to Magnum-Wedding on Tumblr. Trust me, just do it if you haven't yet. ;D_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
